


Umi Incest

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Trans Girl Umi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Umi commits incest with her mother.





	Umi Incest

“Mom… is this… really okay?”

Her mother is already laying before her with her clothes undone and her body on display before her, Umi still feels hesitant about joining her mother in bed. Naturally, there is the taboo of incest, as well as other moral qualms about developing a relationship like this with one’s mother. And yet, she simply can’t deny that she has been longing for her mother’s embrace, her mother’s love that has been shown to no one else but her father.

“Yes, it can be a secret between the two of us.” Her mother gives her a wink and places a finger before her lips, acting far more playfully than a mother at her age ought to. “Remember, if you want to stop, we can always stop, and just pretend like this has never happened.”

“No, no I do want this.” Umi shakes her head, momentarily aware that her mother may have just said that to pressure her into wanting it more, but nevertheless disregarding the notion. This may be her only chance at ‘claiming’ her mother, and she isn’t about to pass up on it. Stripping off the remainder of her clothes, she shyly climbs into bed with her mother, feeling suddenly self-conscious about having her member out on display. “I really do want this, mom. I’ve been wanting you for so long now…”

“Oh, have you now?” Drawing her into a soft embrace, one that Umi has not felt from her mother ever since her childhood, her mother plants a kiss to her forehead as they feel for the first time since she was a little child skin-on-skin contact. “Lusting after your own mother like this… hmhm, I suppose I should be flattered that a young girl would still find lil old me attractive.”

“You’re not THAT old, mom…” Umi mumbles as she buries her face into her mother’s naked bosom, drawing in her mother’s familiar scent in a strange new context. As she holds her mother in her arms, she can’t help but squirm a bit, rubbing her genital against her mother’s, the excitement of an incestuous relationship filling her with vigor. “Just… I hope I won’t… um, disappoint. I haven’t penetrated another girl… err… woman, in a while…”

“Admitting to having premarital sex to your mother, hmm? Hmhm, how much else of your scandalous secrets are you hiding from your poor mommy?~” Her mother teases once again, this time enough to make her daughter groan out of embarrassment. Shifting a bit so her daughter is on top of her, she gives her a reassuring smile and says, “Don’t you worry about that, Umi. My little girl would never disappoint me in bed.”

“If you put it that way…”

Still not exactly reassured about her sexual prowess, Umi nevertheless makes herself comfortable on her mother, before rubbing the tip of her erection up against her mother’s hairy sex. At this point, no amount of self-consciousness nor moral qualms could dissuade her from finally making love to her mother, just like she has always fantasized about. Taking a deep breath to calm and steady herself, Umi starts pushing it in, every moment of penetrating the vagina she came out of riling her up more and more.

“M-mom… nnh, mom, y-you feel… you feel really good…!” Umi gasps as she finally manages to push the entirety of her member into her mother’s sex, steadying herself over her mother as she gazes down at her lust-filled eyes. “I… I can’t believe I’m f-finally… having sex with my mom…!”

“Aaahn, my little girl is finally in me… ~” Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Umi’s mother almost seems even more excited than she is, as she draws her into a deep and passionate kiss, something to spur her daughter on to start thrusting her hips. “I’ve been wanting this ever since you were born… my little girl is finally making love to me!”

“M-mommy…!” Half-embarrassed and half-extremely aroused by her mother’s comment, Umi excitedly moves her hips, as she thrusts her penis into her mother’s pussy over and over again, her lips eagerly caressing her mother’s and her hands hastily groping at her mother’s breasts. “I… I-I love you so much, mommy…! I w-want to make you feel so… s-so good and happy…!”

“Mmh, you already do, my little girl!~” Panting and gasping in between kisses, her mother pushes her tongue into her mouth to tease her for a bit, before drawing Umi’s tongue into her own mouth, sucking and fellating it before releasing it from her lips, her every movement further fueling her daughter’s eagerness to ejaculate in her. “Just having my little girl on top of me like this… is too good…!~”

“Mommyy…!”

The more her mother excites her, the sooner Umi finds herself to reaching her climax. Her mother may not be the youngest of her partners; in fact she is the oldest at more than twice her age, her mother may not be the bustiest; she is in fact rather small-chested, and her kissing’s not the best; especially not compared to more sexually active women like Nozomi, and yet, simply being her mother is enough to drive Umi wild with lust, more than any other girl possibly can. Thrusting and bucking her hips with wild abandon, she quickly comes to her climax, and ejaculates into her mother’s pussy, pumping exhausting loads one after another into her womb, until she has been thoroughly spent.

It’s only in her postcoital state of clarity, that a startling realization jolts Umi from her lethargy, “M-mom, I… oh, w-we forgot to use protection… th-this isn’t going to be a problem, is it-?”

“Oh don’t be silly, my little Umi…” Her mother smiles and says without a hint of concern in her voice, as she embraces her and holds her close, just as she did when Umi was still a child, “I’ve been in menopause for a while now, you don’t have to worry a thing. In fact, you can cum inside however often you’d like, you know, and it wouldn’t be a problem at all.”

“G-geez, mom…” Hearing her mother say such a thing flusters Umi to no end, as her mind is quickly filled with fantasies once again of taking her mother in all sorts of various situations, and giving her a filling creampie. Such thoughts would have perhaps sprung her erection to life once again if she had better stamina.

She would have easily been thoroughly absorbed with such fantasies, had her mother not suddenly drawn her into yet another deep and passionate kiss. As their lips and tongues mingle together once more, Umi finds herself relaxing and closing her eyes, basking in the loving touch of her mother and forgetting all else but the moment.

As the kiss breaks, she returns to simply laying and resting on her mother, enjoying her mother scent mixed with her own. Laying on her just as she did once as a child, but now not just as daughter and mother, but as two lovers as well. It’s a blissful feeling that Umi would not ever expect to find elsewhere, with anyone else but her own mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Umi incest... umincest?


End file.
